


Il giovane Iasu

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le note della vita [101]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un momento della vita di Iasu.Scritto per: #30dayshathseptember di: Non solo Sherlock ~ gruppo eventi multifandom.Fandom: KHRPersonaggi: Ocs.Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3W75gZHjB0c; Mia Martini - MINUETTO.
Series: Le note della vita [101]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1048631





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ispirato a Berserk.  
> Ispirato a: https://www.deviantart.com/lushia/art/Walking-Cristal-577030419; Walking Cristal BY Lushia.

Il giovane Iasu

Xanxus si sedette su una roccia con le gambe aperte.

“Spada Nera…” si sentì chiamare. Si guardò intorno con aria confusa e si grattò i capelli mori.

< Chi diamine è che mi chiama? Non c’è uno solo di questa ‘feccia’ che non mi vorrebbe vedere morto. Persino i miei uomini > pensò.

Sgranò gli occhi e scattò in piedi, vedendo un cavallo bianco dirigersi verso di lui.

Un ragazzino dai lunghi capelli bianchi fermò la cavalcatura e saltellò giù dall’animale. Gli fece un sorriso sincero e chiuse gli occhi, piegando di lato la testa.

“Sono riuscito a convincere i miei uomini. Posso venire con te in missione oggi” disse.

“Boss… Come mi è venuto in mente?” domandò l’altro uomo, deglutendo a vuoto. Un rivolo di sudore gli solcò il viso. “I boss degli Yamamoto devono rimanere nell’ombra. Di certo non affrontare una guerra”.

Il giovane riaprì gli occhi, le sue iridi blu brillavano.

< Non dovresti interessarti così tanto ad un semplice umano. Tu sei stato destinato dagli dei a diventare re! Tu sei l’unico che può chiedere al Dio degli dei di perdonare le colpe di noi esseri umani > pensò Xanxus, serrando la mano intorno alla spada.

< Se l’amore vero avesse un sorriso, sarebbe il suo. Sembra proprio un bambino > pensò.

“Guardate…”. “… Quarto Yamamoto…”. “Il benedetto…”. “Cosa ci qui tra noi…”. Voci serpeggiavano nell’accampamento, mentre i mercenari Yamamoto lo indicavano con la testa, raggruppandosi.

Iasu estrasse il proprio fioretto e piegò le labbra rosee.

“Devo pur fare un atto di forza ogni tanto” sibilò.

Xanxus si massaggiò il collo sudato.

< Ecco ci risiamo. Quello sguardo da pazzo che non riesco mai a decifrarlo.

Come fa a comparire su qualcuno di così puro? La mia testa esplode, nemmeno danzasse il ‘minuetto’.

Accidenti! Come si fanno a fare dei pensieri simili su qualcuno che potrebbe essere un bambino rispetto a te? > rifletté.

“Inoltre oggi la tua missione non è affrontare l’esercito, oggi. Lascia qui i tuoi uomini.

Dobbiamo andare alla torre dei draghi” ordinò Quarto.

“Quanto è bello…”. “Semplicemente perfetto…”. “Se solo si voltasse in questa direzione…”. “Perché deve parlare con quel peccatore?!”. “Quel maledetto…”.

< Vorrei poter volare via da qui. Esplorare nuovi orizzonti.

Tutti mi desiderano e l’unico che non mi vuole è proprio l’unico che vorrei. Sono stanco di essere ubriaco di malinconia > pensò Iasu.

“Seguimi” ordinò.

La Spada Nera sospirò.

“Agli ordini, boss”.

< Sono contento di non mettere nei guai ‘i miei ragazzi’. Loro potranno anche odiarmi perché sono maledetto, ma io voglio solo poterli proteggere. In fondo conosco le loro storie, i loro sogni e i loro sbagli. Alcuni li ho cresciuti sin da quando erano piccoli > pensò.


	2. Gesto di gentilezza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per: #FallColorsChallenge di Better than Canon.  
> Prompt: Azzurro; “Non lo metterò mai” “Ma tua ami l’indaco”.  
> Ispirato a: 2YL Manga Illustration #270 - Happy Bday Cris 2014 BY Lushia; https://www.deviantart.com/lushia/art/2YL-Manga-Illustration-270-Happy-Bday-Cris-2014-497475441.

Gesto di gentilezza

La luce del sole faceva brillare i capelli argentei di Iasu.

Quest’ultimo premette la mano sul petto, ottenendo un certo contegno, e alzò il capo.

< Cerca sempre di imitare Secondo Yamamoto, ma è troppo puro rispetto a quel ‘Mare di ghiaccio’. Per quanto fosse bello, non aveva quel lato dolce e infantile del Boss. Inoltre Quarto ha due occhi sinceri e i suoi capelli non sono di uno scialbo azzurro > pensò Xanxus.

“Sono lieto di conoscere finalmente l’Imperatore del Giappone. La nostra famiglia e la vostra sono unite in maniera inscindibile” disse gentilmente Iasu.

Xanxus sporse lo sguardo e vide la giovane Mare tuffarsi nella fontana. La parte inferiore dell’elfa si trasformò in quella di una sirena.

< Meno male che non è qui. Avrebbe come minimo avvelenato questo sovrano. Non le piace quando il Boss è troppo gentile con qualcun altro > rifletté.

Il sovrano rispose: “L’onore è tutto mio. So che volete affrontare la terribile strega che infesta queste zone.

Da quando l’Assolutore ha assunto il ruolo di Punitore, quelle creature sono impossibili da fermare”.

Iasu s’inginocchiò, chinando il capo.

“Il mostro sarà sconfitto” promise.

Le guardie e i nobili intorno al sovrano fecero delle smorfie, fissando con ira malcelata e disgusto Xanxus, che stava in piedi con una mano sull’elsa della spada.

“Inginocchiati” bisbigliò Quarto Yamamoto al suo Capitano.

Il mercenario borbottò in risposta: “Io mi inginocchio solo davanti a te, boss”.

“Te lo sto chiedendo io” sussurrò Iasu.

La Spada Nera roteò gli occhi e sbuffò, inginocchiandosi a sua volta.

< Probabilmente la strega è sua figlia. Quel genere di poteri si manifestano solo nella famiglia reale.

Si vociferava avesse avuto una relazione con sua sorella e che la donna fosse morta. Probabilmente di parto, dando alla luce una creatura maledetta > rifletté Yamamoto. < Con la mia anima demoniaca e i miei natali non dovrebbe essere difficile sconfiggerla. Purtroppo non posso purificarla, come mio padre faceva con simili sventurate anni orsono >.

“Verrete da me a dirmi come si sono svolti i fatti una volta che avrete trionfato” si congedò il re. Si allontanò insieme al corteo.

Una giovane nobile si avvicinò tremante a Xanxus.

“Tenete questo” disse. Gli mise in mano un fazzoletto color indaco con le proprie iniziali. “Che vi porti fortuna”. Si allontanò correndo.

Xanxus guardò il regalo con aria confusa.

< Solitamente tutti mi odiano. Sono più abituato ad essere offeso che a questo > pensò.

“Di solito sono io a ricevere dei regali” disse Iasu. “Quello si mette addosso, sai?”.

“Non lo metterò mai” borbottò la Spada Nera.

Iasu ribatté: “ _Ma_ tu ami l’indaco” sussurrò.

Xanxus guardò gli occhi blu-azzurro dell’altro, dai riflessi indaco e arrossì. Volse il capo, digrignando i denti.

“Questo non vuol dire che metterò questa robaccia” brontolò.

Iasu lo utilizzò per fasciargli una ferita sul braccio e gli sorrise, alzandosi sulle punte un paio di volte.

“Oggi sarà la prima e forse l’ultima volta in cui combatteremo insieme. Non rovinare tutto” borbottò.

La Spada Nera incassò il capo tra le spalle, guardandolo di sottecchi col battito cardiaco accelerato.

“D’accordo, boss. Lo farò” capitolò.

< Non riesco a dissuadermi dell’idea che lui abbia convinto quella giovane ad essere gentile con me > ammise.


End file.
